It is often desirable to provide a pouring spout in a lid for an industrial container for pourable materials such as liquids and particulates. Common features of such spouts are a soft plastic tube that can be folded into an annular rim structure for storage and extended for pouring, and a screw-on cap with bails that are normally held in a flat position.